As a background art of the invention, there is Japanese Patent No. 3932368 (PTL 1). PTL 1 describes a plasma generation method in which a flow channel made of an insulating material is provided with a narrow part having a much smaller cross-sectional area than that of the flow channel, the flow channel and the narrow part are filled with a conductive liquid, and then an electric field is applied to the narrow part to pass the electric field through the narrow part, thereby generating plasma, and an element analysis method. A plasma generator in which a flow channel made of an insulating material is installed with a narrow part having a much smaller cross-sectional area than that of the flow channel and means for applying an electric field to the narrow part to pass the electric field through the narrow part is installed, and an emission spectrometer having the plasma generator are also described.